Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool slide rest in a machine tool.
More particularly, one aspect of the invention relates to a tool slide rest using the turning of a tool head around a stationary work piece to thereby cut the work piece.
Even more particularly, the invention, relates to a tool slide device in a machine tool in which the machine tool is subject to emergency stopping when feeding of a cutting tool relative to a work becomes overloaded.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a tool slide device in which the detection of one cycle of cutting tool sliding motion relative to a work-piece is made by direct use of the motion of the slide rest.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a shaft-like work-piece machining apparatus in which tail stocks for supporting opposite ends of a shaft-like work-piece and machining units for machining the external diameter of the shaft-like work-piece are disposed so as to be slidably movable on independent slide surfaces.